<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>all but a dream by andrewslodge</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27902776">all but a dream</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrewslodge/pseuds/andrewslodge'>andrewslodge</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Riverdale (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>1x10, Canon, Drabble, F/M, Missing Scene, Short, Varchie!Centric, Veronica POV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:54:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>441</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27902776</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrewslodge/pseuds/andrewslodge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>just a short piece from 1x10</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>all but a dream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi! this isn’t beta’d so please ignore any mistakes :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When she first stirs awake, her fingers go straight to her swollen lips without hesitation. The skin is slightly sore but she doesn’t hate the feeling. </p><p>There’s small breaths coming from the floor and it’s in that moment Veronica realises where she is. </p><p>
  <em> Archie Andrews. </em>
</p><p>He looks peaceful in his slumber and as much as Veronica wants to straddle his lap and continue what they started the previous night, she can’t find it in her heart to wake him up. And honestly, she doesn’t know if she has the energy for more. </p><p>Veronica recalls the way his lips moved against her, the way his hands were hesitant to touch any part of her that wasn’t her hips or thighs. She remembers his shaky hand as she removed her bra and guided his fingers towards her breast, revealing her skin to his hand but not to his eyes. </p><p>It didn’t go any further than kissing and groping — well she did hear him in the middle of the night, groaning her name in the bathroom but she can’t say for sure if she was dreaming or not. So for him, it did go further. </p><p>She doesn’t regret not stepping over the invisible line to sex, because Veronica has a feeling this isn’t the end for them, instead, it’s just the start. </p><p>Archie moves against the old sheets on the floor, and it’s then that Veronica decides to sit up. She takes a look around his room as she didn’t have the chance the night before, her eyes much rather looking at his gorgeous body instead of the coloured walls of his room. </p><p>There’s a few posters around and Veronica spies some picture frames of who she assumes are the people Archie cares about the most. She’d really love to be up there one day. </p><p>She doesn’t look at the ones of Betty, wanting to enjoy what she and Archie may have. </p><p>When she finally gets out of the redheads bed, she searches around the space for her missing bra, but has no luck in finding it. Veronica figures she’ll leave it as a little surprise to him to remember their night by. </p><p>Veronica can’t help but lean down to kiss his cheek, and she swears a blush appears as she pulls away. She doesn’t understand how she can be so attracted to somebody as cute as Archie Andrews. </p><p>Her hands itch to run through his fiery locks but she stops herself to save his slumber. </p><p>There’s a strange feeling of sadness as she leaves his room but Veronica knows it won’t be the last time she takes this walk of shame. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> the end  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>find me on tumblr @softvxrchie</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>